KisuKashi
by MarzaPanda
Summary: In a world where Kisuke Urahara and Kakashi Hatake go to school together at Konoreitei, what kinds of crazy things could happen! Go vote in the character poll on my profile to throw your favorite Bleach or Naruto character into the mix!
1. Prologue

Hey everybody, this is MarzaPanda with both my first shot at a Bleach story and a Crossover. Main characters include Kisuke Urahara and Kakashi Hatake, but all others are subject to change. And you know who's going to pick them? You! Go to my profile and vote on the poll. If there's anyone specific you want--hey, Ulquiorra fangirls and Deidara lackies are A-okay in my book!--just shoot me a message. Make sure to pick your poison soon though. My guys need some new friends to eat lunch with during their free period at school!

This chapter's just a brief prologue, but the next one'll explain the whole basis of this BleachxNaruto world and what the heck "Konoreitei" is.

* * *

"So who are you here for?"

Kakashi looked up, startled. He'd set Obito's goggles at the base of the grave, and was still kneeling on the grass with his head down. A boy about as old as himself was standing several plots over, holding flowers.

"Oh. A friend." He kept a gruff tone, trying to dislodge the slight lump growing in his throat.

The kid walked over and plopped down next to Kakashi. "Me too! I've only been able to visit every few weeks, though, lately. Usually I ride my bike, but sometimes my mom drops me off on the way to the store. Wonder what she's making for dinner… Wait a minute; didn't I see you last time I was here?"

"I wouldn't know." His reply was stiff, but the boy was probably right. He'd barely moved from this spot over the past month. Besides, Kakashi really didn't feel like talking—especially to some weird jerk without an attention span.

"Hey Buddy, what's wrong?" The kid's face was practically pressed against his own, and the doofy grin finally snapped Kakashi's restraints.

"What do you think is wrong? We're surrounded by the bodies of the dead! They had families and friends and… and all that was stolen from them and everyone around them. I've been here every day to mourn him— " He pointed down at the tomb, arm shaking, "and you just show up whenever it's convenient for _**you**_?" Obito protected me with his life, and gave his eye to me so that _**I**_ could protect our teammate—the girl he loved!" Kakashi pulled his headband up, revealing the Sharingan. "And I am not your buddy!"

The boy fiddled with a lock of his blonde hair. "His name was Sunny, and he was the best cat I ever had."

"You're here for an animal? Did you even hear a word I said?" Kakashi seethed. "My friend died in front of me—"

"He was buried with my father. Dad died defending Konoha against a hollow outbreak."

"But… you said…"

"You know, it's a lot easier to say you're visiting your cat that died of old age than your father who bled to death from his arms being blown off by a monster.

"I'm Kisuke, by the way. You never told me your name, so…"

Kakashi blinked. There had been no change in the teen's voice between the death of a parent and asking for his name. Sure, the grin was back in place, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

Kisuke stood, brushing off his black robe. He began walking away, but had only reached the tomb of his cat when he stopped. "It's okay to grieve, but I think your friend wants to see more of the world than just his own grave. You said he gave his life for you, so… Well, just don't let it go to waste."

"Don't go yet!" He cried out, suddenly desperate for the boy's presence. "I didn't tell you my name—it's Kakashi."

The blonde strolled back, smiling. "So, Kakashi, how old are you?"

"Well, thirteen."

"Me too! With break being almost over, guess I'll see you back at Konoreitei next week."

"Kono- what?"

Kisuke ambled away, waving a hand. "With that eye, you'll probably end up as a Shinigami, but who knows? They're Sorting more and more Shinobi every day."

* * *

Don't forget to vote in the poll! Thanks for reading and review if you want!


	2. Well, What Classes Do You Have?

Who wants to pretend there wasn't just a month long hiatus? Me, me! About a day after I uploaded the first chapter, I started typing this one and never finished. Whoops! I've also been busy making class rosters and lunch schedules--it'll make sense after you read this chapter.

Anyway, I want to make a quick note that the "1st, 2nd, and 3rd Divisions" referred to in this chapter--and future ones--have nothing to do with the Gotei 13 Squad numbers. I just felt like making up a new school system.

* * *

"Let's see… I'm looking for Field 21 in the 2nd Division Building…" Kakashi glanced around grimly. He was in a corridor lined with thick wood doors—none of which were labeled with a room number. _Am I even in the right building?_

"Hey Buddy." The boy from the graveyard was standing at the end of the hall, blonde hair still unkempt despite it being the first day of school. "What're you doing in the 1st Division area? We're 2nd Division, silly! Come on." He turned, pushing through the door that Kakashi had wondered in moments earlier. The flustered student sighed, following his self-appointed "buddy."

"I told you, just call me Kakashi."

"You bet, Buddy. Hey, you didn't come here last year, did you?"

"No, my dad homeschooled me. He…never got around to finishing my education. So what's up with the Divisions? What does being in the 2nd one mean?"

Kisuke watched his face carefully. Kakashi's fists were clenched, his eyes fixed ahead. _Guess we're pretending that didn't just happen, eh? _"Well, the lowest is the 3rd Division, which is for those just starting out. They learn basic things like stealth, handling weapons, and teamwork. 2nd Division—that's us—deals with control of weapons, Shunpo, and more advanced diversionary and battle tactics. Finally, there's the 1st Division. That's where the students are divided up into the future Shinobi and Shinigami of our town. They teach medical skills and higher control of chakra or spirit energy. If you become a ninja, you find out what your chakra nature is, and the soul reapers learn the names of their Zanpakuto."

Kakashi jogged up next to Kisuke as they walked to their building. "Why does it really matter which one you are? I mean, they both defend the village; why not send half the kids to Sereitei for specialized training, and the others to the Konoha academy?"

"Well, look at you."

He blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah. Based on your clothes" Kisuke looked him up and down "and that headband you were planning on becoming a ninja. But things change. With that eye, you'll probably be chosen as a soul reaper at the end of the year."

"You said that last time, about my eye. I'd think being able to see chakra and create Genjutsu would put me more in the running to be a Shinobi."

"Not really," the blonde said, folding his arms behind his head. "Guess you've never been in contact with full-fledged Shinigami or Hollows. Your Sharingan—its main purpose is to see spirit energy. That's why almost every Uchiha in history has become a soul reaper.

"Don't worry about it, though. Everyone thought I'd be a ninja 'cause of my great energy control, but I'll probably end up a Shinigami. Anyway, let's see your schedule."

Kisuke plucked the paper from Kakashi's hand with a flourish.

"Hmm… P.E. first thing—that'll wake you up—'advanced' math, that doesn't sound like fun, and energy control—oh, we have that one together! Lunch afterwards, then fourth you've got creative writing" he looked up in surprise "whatever that means. Then we've got Yoruichi for Shunpo, and—yow, history at the end of the day? You'll be asleep before class starts!"

"Well, what've you got?" Kakashi snatched the schedule back, looking down at what he'd thought to be an honestly good lineup of classes. "And what can you tell me about the teachers?"

"I've got Byakuya Kuchiki for fencing—I took P.E. last year and wanted to try something new. He's in the 1st Division and teaches swordplay as his required physical class. And you've got" a quick peek at the schedule "Zaraki? He's a big guy with a bunch of scars—good luck; I hear he's crazy!"

Kakashi blinked, and Kisuke threw his hands up. "No, I mean, uh, crazy in a good way! So, old man Sarutobi for math? He was the Hokage before Uzumaki took over, so he's probably pretty strict… No!" he wailed as Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. "I've got some pervert named Ebisu teaching my class! Look, look!" Kisuke stabbed a finger at his own schedule. "We've got Tsunade for Energy Control third period. She's a real looker—barely twenty! Having lunch when we do will be great, too. I know a ton of people in second lunch—that's us—and I bet they'd love to meet you. Hey, this Creative Writing class sounds like fun. Jiraiya's pretty cool, and it's better than what I've got fourth. Ugh, History right after lunch. Fifth… Sweet, Yoruichi's great at Shunpo! You'll be flash-stepping to class before you know it. Let's see, I chose a science class as my elective, so I guess that writing class was yours. Some nut named Orochimaru's teaching, so who knows? Anyway, you got History sixth. Sarutobi's old advisors—you have Mitokado, I got stuck with nasty Utatane—are the 'professors,' so think of that period as a study hall/naptime."

"But I don't even know where the 2nd Division building is—how am I supposed to find these classes?" Kakashi sighed, holding the paper up to the sky as if the light would reveal a map that he hadn't seen.

Laughing, Kisuke slung an arm around his buddy's shoulder. "We'll see each other often enough, and I'll be there to point the way whenever you need me! That's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone voting in the pole, and don't me afraid to suggest a specific character!

PS, if you like good MayurixKisuke action, go check out Eyvindr's story _Imperfect_. It's super special awesome!!! I read the whole thing in one day and can't wait for more.


	3. All Hail Coach Zaraki

Hey ever'body, this is MarzaPanda. An ENORMOUS thank you from me to Ryo on YouTube for inspiring me to type this chapter from midnight to one in the morning. I really needed the push, and you where there with a giant wooden paddle. Hopefully there'll be some good feedback on this chapter, as that's what keeps me going. Review-this story's based as much on my dreams as yours.

* * *

"My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, and I will be your physical educator for the year." The man was reclining against a wall of the school building, his mane of black hair the only thing separating him from the red brick. "I don't really care what you call me—Mr. Zaraki, or Coach, or whatev—"

"Kenny!"

He sighed. "Anything but _**that."**_

The class watched as a tiny pink haired girl bounced up the path. "Why'd you come here, Kenny?" Her face dissolved into a pout. "We were supposed to play together."

"I told you, I'm teaching today. You've got to go home, Yachiru."

"Oh, but Kennnny!" she whined, and with a running leap hopped up onto his shoulder. "Why are you bothering with these guys? They don't look that smart."

Kakashi, standing at the front of the group, frowned. Trying to regain some sort of order, he raised a hand cautiously. "Mr. Zaraki, what will we be doing in this class?"

"Mm, I don't really know. Last year they did some namby-pamby crap like lifting weights and jogging around the track. All I know for sure is that we won't be doing _**that.**_" He snorted, and, turning to Kakashi, the scar that cut across his eye was clearly visible. "How does running in circles help you in a real fight? I'll tell you—it doesn't. And muscles won't do you any good if there's no intelligence to direct that raw power. Maybe we'll have you fight each other under different circumstances; you know, blindfold you, tie an arm behind your back, or just give you a knife."

"But… But we could really get hurt!" an orange haired girl with breasts the size of Kakashi's head wailed from beside him.

"And?" Zaraki asked quietly, the casual tone gone. "IN an actual battle, your opponent won't stop just short of 'really hurting' you."

"Kenny, don't you think you're taking this a little far?" Yachiru's head poked up, her chin resting on Zaraki's shoulder. "I mean, they're just kids," she said, eyeing a tiny silver haired boys standing next to the chesty red head.

"Oh, I know." Despite his gruff manner, the man shrugged in submission. "Just trying to get 'em ready for the real world.

"Anyway, we won't get much done today. Gotta have all of you sign in," he waved a yellow paper, "as proof of your attendance, or something. It's just to make sure your class schedule is correct and you're in the right place, I guess."

The sheet slowly worked its way through the class, and Kakashi watched as twenty-some people dug in their bags for pencils. When at last it reached him, Kakashi glanced down the list, looking for familiar names. "Guy" and "Hyuga" jumped out, but he couldn't put a face to either name.

The latest signature—a heart over the 'i' still glistening with purple ink—read Rangiku Matsumoto. A quick look to his right revealed the girl who had spoken earlier, now talking to the young kid with spiky white hair.

The boy turned, feeling the other's gaze on him. "Yes? Did you need something?" The tone wasn't rude, simply to the point.

"No, I just—"

He flinched as Rangiku—who was suddenly leaning over him—ran a hand through his hair. "Look Toshiro, His hair is just like yours!"

_**What did I do to deserve this**_, Kakashi wondered as his head was being petted and prodded. Someone snickered from behind him, and he shot them the best sideways one-eyed glare he could muster.

"Oh, be quiet," Toshiro said tiredly, taking the class roster and thrusting it at the giggler. "And you really shouldn't glue painted pigeon feathers to your eyebrows." As the kid snatched the paper and turned away, Kakashi caught a flash of red over his eye. The three of them chuckled and watched as the boy stalked away indignantly.

They sat, chatting easily for the next ten minutes, watching the sheet pass through the rest of the class. A monotone bell sounded, and Zaraki waived a hand in dismissal. The students filed out of the gymnasium, and Kakashi glanced around. Spotting his friend, the boy rushed forward. "Oh Kisuke, do you know where room 819—God, what happened to your face?"

* * *

Like I said, please review and tell me your thoughts. As long as it's constructive, I like flames that really let me know what you guys are thinking.


End file.
